Brick by Boring Brick
by Tsukitayio239
Summary: It had been Alex's dream to go to Wonderland. Now that dreams coming true... and it's not what she expected!
1. Chapter 1

"Alex! I swear, you need to grow up and act your proper age!" My mother shouted.

I ignored her, of course. My back was to her and I sat on my bed, legs crossed.

"Alex! You listen to me, young lady! You are not a child anymore! I am fed up with you running off into your little dream lands and acting like a child! You haven't even thought of your future- of marriage yet!"

Marriage. Now that was a touchy subject. I turned and glared at her. "I already told you mother, I don't plan on getting married! I don't plan on falling in love either. I've seen what happens when you fall in love! I mean, have you seen your marriage lately!"

"Alex Katie Liddel! Do inot/i speak to me that way!"

"My last name iisn't/i Liddel!" I yelled back. "It's Nightmare." I added, just to get on her nerves.

"Alex, do inot/i push my buttons. I don't need your sillyness." My mother said in a warning tone.

"I can do what I please. I'm 19, you can't order me around anymore."

"Alex, as long as you are living under this roof-"

"Fine, I'll leave." I replied, standing up.

My mother laughed. "Leave! Where are you going to go!"

I shrugged. "Away. Away from you and away from this stupid place. I hate it here. You bring men home every night and sleep with them, but they leave before it gets bright outside. You're nothing but an insolent whore."

My mother's eyes burned with rage. "Why you ungrateful-!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You can't make me stay."

I expected her to started yelling again, but she didn't. Instead, she teared up. "Oh Alex, I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"Oh don't fucking pull that shit on me. You're teary eyed act isn't gonna fucking make me stay." I shook my head and grabbed my black bag and began aimlessly shoving things into it.

"You're not seriously leaving. You'll be back, I know it..!" My mother said, almost as if she was just trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, keep dreaming." I grabbed the black book off my desk and shoved it in my bag. I pushed past my mother and ran down the stairs, slamming the door shut.

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I never cried in front of my mother. Never, ever. That woman would never see my tears.

"Stupid..." I mumbled, trying to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming. "Stop it, stop crying. It's not worth it."

I didn't realize where I was walking, and found myself in the middle of nowhere. "Aw, shit..." I groaned, looking around but seeing nothing but trees.

I sat down and hugged my knees. I wanted to go home, but I wasn't going to give in.

I was never going back.

I groaned and fell back. I, at the moment, had not the will to start walking again, so I curled up and went to sleep...

"Alice!" A familiar voice called.

I felt something furry poke me in the nose.

"No. Go away. Five more minutes, mom..." I grumbled.

"Pardon me? I am not you mother, Alice! And I don't HAVE five minutes, you're already late!"

"M'names not Alice...-" My eyes snapped open when I registered the voice. I sat up abruptly and looked down to see a little rabbit in a waist coat with a giant pocket watch.

"Woah. That's some trippy shit." I said, staring at the little white bunny.

The rabbit frowned, "I don't have time for your ramblings, Alice! You must come with me." He demanded.

Wait...

A bunny.

Demanding.

What the hell.

"Uhm, woah. Am I dreaming right now?" I looked around. Everything still looked the same.

"No Alice, you're not." The rabbit said in an annoyed tone. "You're wasting enough time. I suppose I'll have to do it the hard way."

"Hey, stop calling me Ali-" When I looked back at the bunny... well it wasn't a bunny anymore. It was a boy, about 18 or 19, standing over me.

A emvery/em familiar looking boy.

"P-Peter White? Uh-uh. No way. I'm sooooo dreaming." I said, staring up at him.

He sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you? You're not- oh whatever. Think what you like." He leaned down and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder.

"Hey, woah. WOAH! This is wrong in so many ways! Like, sexual harassment or something! A violation of my privacy or whatever! PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

"Miss Alice, could you please stop, you're yelling in my ear." Peter sighed.

"You're... ear...?" I looked over at the fluffy white rabbit ear sticking out from the top of his head. "there is NO WAY that is real." I poked it and it twitched. "Okay so I've been wrong before... And stop calling me Alice!"

"Oh wow," Peter sighed. "I didn't know you'de be this annoying. Oh well, I still love you either way."

My face turned red and I shook my head, "woah. Even for a dream this is freaking me out. I don't like it... hey wait a minute, Peter is that a huge hole in the middle of a field? Why are we walking toward it? You know, we could fall. And die. I mean I like falling, but not dying. Woah, step away from the big scary hole and NO ONE, especially not me, is gonna get hurt."

Still, Peter kept walking.

"Kay, seriously. I'm begging you. Don't throw me down there. Or go all 300 and kick me yelling "this is Sparta" or something. That would NOT be nice."

Peter groaned and set me down.

THANK GOD.

"Honestly! You wished for this to happen, and now you're complaining about it. Oh well, I exist to make you happy, so if this doesn't make you happy, I'll leave you be." Peter went to walk away and I gasped.

"NO DON'T LEAVE!" I clung to his legs.

"What the- Alice, get off the ground and let go of my foot, please, although I don't mind you holding me."

I stood, "I want to go with you-dream or not- this is what I want."

Peter smiled, "good. How do you feel about falling?"

"I told you before- I love it."

Peter went to take my hand, but I stepped to the edge of the rabbit hole instead.

"You coming?" I turned to him, smiling.

"My, my Alice, you are an odd one." Peter laughed.

"Missing a step?" I asked.

Peter dug in his pocket. He pulled out a vial with a heart shaped stopper.

I knew exactly what that was.

He handed it to me and I stared at it, then took it, then looked at Peter.

"This is what you wanted, remember Alice?"

"I know." I replied."And my names inot/i Alice...!" I took the stopper off the vial and pressed it to my lips, tipping it back, drinking the entire thing. "That stuff tastes icky."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't tried it." Peter shrugged as I shoved it in my pocket.

"Whatever. Shall we go?"

And without a reply, I jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

From the very first man my mother brought home, I decided I was never going to be like her. I wasn't going to love, because I learned that loving could leave to hurting. Not the physical kind of hurt that left bruises, but the kind that could leave emotional scars. I didn't want to deal with that.

I belived I would never feel such a horrible emotion.

I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

"OW! Oh shit, son of a bitch..." I rubbed the back of my head and groaned. Falling from heights was something that I enjoyed doing. But it wasn't something that I did frequently either... oh wait, there is that one time I went cliff diving and it was really fun, but that's different. It's not cold, hard ground meeting you.

"I'm gonna feel that later, stupid usagi." I stood and looked around, but Peter was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! Helllooo! Peter! Look, I'm sorry I called you stupid! Where are yoou!" I put my hand up to my mouth as I called.

But I got no answer.

"Hel~loo?" I called, but again there was no answer. "Okay. The best thing to do in this situation is to stay where you are until- OH SHINY!"

Easily distracted as I was, I ran toward the shiny thing.

I came upon a large, familiar looking gate. The mansion behind it was even more familiar. "Woah. I'm soooooo trippin'. This is just weird." I took a step back only to have something sharp poke me in the back. "Owie!" I jumped and took a step away, turning around. "What the he-OMG NO WAY."

I stopped when I saw two twin boys dressed in red and blue.

Obviously, they were Dee and Dum.

"Look, brother! An intruder!" Dee said.

"Who is she, hmm?" Dum frowned.

"Who cares! Should we kill her?" Dee asked.

I burst out laughing. "You two are so cute~~! Despite those axes, what are you gonna do to me!"

The two looked at each other and smirked. Suddenly, they weren't so little- they were grown up and... tall. REALLY tall.

"Oops..." I covered my mouth and looked up at them.

"Hmm, she's so cute, brother~ I don't wanna kill her just yet!" Dum said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Me neither!" Dee smirked.

Dee grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him.

"Ah! Uhm, you know this is illegal! I'm getting sexually harrassed everywhere I go..."

Dee chuckled darkly and licked my ear. Dum kneeled down and grabbed my hand, licking my fingers. I blushed and tried to get away, but Dee only tightened his grip around my waist.

"Woah. What the hell are you two doing?" I heard a familiar voice from off to the side and I looked over to see none other than...

"ELLIOT MARCH HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, prying away from the twins and hiding behind him.

"What the hell?" Elliot looked utterly confused.

"I think this some crazy cosplay convention totally dedicated to Heart no Kuni no Alice because you all sound and look just like the characters. I'm scared, confused and happy all at the same time!" I stood on my tippie-toes and gave Elliot's ears a light tug.

"Owowow!" Elliot yelled and I let go.

"Okay, so they're... real? I am SO on crack." I shook my head in disbelife.

Elliot glared at me and it sent shivers down my spine. "Who are you?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"A-Alex." I said, suddenly feeling... scared.

"How did you get here?"

"Well I got in this fight with my mom and I left, then I fell asleep, then some crazy bunny guy who looked EXACTLY like Peter kidnapped me then I jumped down a hole, which I don't normally do, that's more of a James from Silent Hill thing, and then I ended up here and almost got sexually harrassed by possibly the two cutest twins on the planet." I explained, all in one breath.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "oh wow."

"You don't believe me!" I frowned, "I'm not lying."

"Yeah sure. Whatever," Elliot replied, "lying or not. I'm going to have to kill you now."

Dee and Dum frowned, "but we wanted to!"

"It sure looked like you guys were busy killing her."

Dee stuck out his tongue, "we were gonna kill her when we were done."

"Uh-huh. Sure you were." Elliot retorted.

And this turned into a huge argument.

I looked between Dee, Dum and Elliot and begged someone to come help me.

Well someone did.

And I wished that certain person didn't.

"Elliot." His tone was sharp, harsh, but yet soft and made me weak in the knees.

But then again it also made me wanna kick something... like a cute little puppy... damn, where was Peter when you needed something cute and fuzzy to kick?

"B-Blood-sama..." Elliot looked over at Blood and blushed lightly.

"Who's she?" Blood asked, pointing at me, making me flinch back.

"She's our new favourite toy!" Dee said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him again, biting me ear.

"She is, she is!" Dum agreed.

Blood frowned, "release her."

Dee, reluctantly, did and I stumbled foward toward Blood a little.

"Are you alright? What's your name, sweetheart?" His voice was just so... so...

emI wanna kick him. I WANNA KICK HIM SOOOO HARD!/em I screamed in my head.

"Alex." I replied, trying not to laugh at the whole 'sweetheart' thing.

"Well, Alex, I do apologize this. Please, come inside and let me... make it up to you."

I gritted my teeth. Say no. SAY NO. Just think about what he means by 'MAKE IT UP TO YOU'! C'mon just say that lovely word-

"Fine."

Okay, not the word I was looking for, stupid! Now you're in for it. He's sure gonna 'make it up to you' now. Idiot.

Blood smirked and my tough act faltered a little as my face turned a light pink.

"Elliot, take her inside and show her around, alright?" Blood turned and left.

The moment he was gone, I let all my anger go.

"STUPID JERK! STUPID JERK! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" I yelled, "Dee! Gimmie a grenade."

Dee, without question tossed me one. I took out the pin and threw it in some random direction and watched it explode.

"Aaah, that makes me feel so much better. Okay Elliot, let's go~~!" I sang and walked through the now open gates.

Elliot looked at the twins, who pointed after me.

"After you," they said.

Elliot frowned and followed me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind me asking why do you hate Blood so much?" Elliot asked, leading me around the mansion.

"Because he's a stuck-up asshole who thinks he's perfect at everything he does... he's nothing like you. I like you. You're nice and cute." I looked up at him and saw the light shade of pink his face had turned.

"Well, Blood isn't really that bad once you get to know him..." Elliot blushed lightly.

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest, "s'what they all say." I mumbled.

We walked in silence for a moment, then Elliot stopped in front of a closed door. "And this is your room."

I looked up at him and he nodded. I opened the door and gasped.

"This is a SPARE room! It's huge!" I ran in and did a full 360, scanning the room.

"You like it?" Elliot laughed.

"Obviously!" I exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

I jumped on the bed, cuddling up to the fluffy pillows. "Sooo~~ Soft."

Elliot smiled, laughing lightly. "Glad you like it. There should be some clothes or something in the closet if you wanna borrow some to sleep in."

"Okay~!" I sang happily. "Thank You, Elliot."

"You welcome." Elliot replied, then left.

I slipped the baggy, black shirt over my head. It came to just above my knees. I guess it was okay to sleep in...

I looked around the dark room and frowned. It was very... unwelcoming now for some reason. I wanted to go find Elliot's room and cuddle with him...

"Ah shit, I'm sooo lost." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I was tired, sorta hungry, and really lost... hmm...

I have one word for this situation...

Fuck.

"Daaamn.. this was a baaaad idea." I sighed.

"Lost?"

I abruptly stopped when I heard the voice. I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Blood." I tried to sound pleasant! I really did! But I... well I just couldn't do it. "No, I'm not lost I just... I..." Uhm, why was I walking in the first place?

"No matter. I was actually just looking for you." I could see him better as he walked toward me.

"You were...?" I took a step back and hit the wall. Damn walls.

"Yes, I was." Blood stood awfully close to me.

Yeah buddy, a little itoo/i close if you don't frickin mind! Back it up, bitch!

"Why?"

Blood chuckled. "Why not? You interest me. From the very moment I met you... you intrigue me, my dear."

"Yeah and I hate you." I replied bluntly.

"Hate is such a harsh word, Alex. I don't understand what I've done wrong."

"Here, lemme help you. You're too damn gorgeous, you're an asshole _and _you just tease girls til' you get bored and then you simply throw them away. I know men like you, Dupre, and to be honest, they're not my first choice in men to love."

"Love? I never said anything about love, Alex. I didn't say you had to _love_ me..." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "I simply want you to _need_ me."

I blushed and pushed him away a little. "Why you... I could never... n-not with a man like you!"

Blood smirked. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

My eyes widened and my face got hot. "W-wha- you pervert!" I drew back my hand and slapped him right across the face.

Blood, not even dazed, pinned me to the wall. "Hmm, are you always this rough with men? My dear, you say _I'm_ the one teasing...?"

"You bastard...!" I growled.

"What vulgar language... it seems you've got me all fired up now... I wanna _mess you up_ so bad."

I blushed and pushed him away again. "You... you...! I have nothing to say to you, Dupre! I'd never do _anything_ with a disgusting pig like you!" I turned away and began walking.

"Oh Alex, you wound me."

"Drop dead, you jerk!" I yelled back and kept walking.

Hopefully, I'd find my way out before morning...

The rain poured down hard from the dark sky. It was night time, and I was soaked to the bone.

"This is great. Just great." I stopped and looked around. Nothing but trees surrounded me. "Where am I...?"

Suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes, and a growling noise. "W-who's there!" I called, but there was no answer.

Fear suddenly ran through me, and on instinct, I began running.

Of course, I didn't see where I was going a tripped.

"Ah!" I hit the muddy, wet ground, soaking myself further. I went to stand up, but a pain shot through my knee. "Ow!" I sat up and held me knee. I could feel the blood coming from my knee. "Shit..." I managed to get to my feet and began limping. My body felt heavy and my eyes began to slip to a close. "This is _not_ good."

Through my blurred vision, I saw a oddly familiar looking tower. "Where...?" I swayed slightly, falling to my knees again.

It hurts... Oooow...

"Hey, who's there!"

My head snapped up to see who it was, but I felt dizzy and fell over, darkness blurring my vision.

AUTHORS COMMENTS

Oh my, I'm not being lazy and actually writing comments x3 I apologize that the chapters are so short 3 They shall get longer, I SWEAR!

Reveiws make me write faster! They do! *waves around a little flag* Go, my pretties! Reveeeeeiw!


End file.
